The present invention relates generally to garment hangers having clamp pads at the opposite ends thereof, and, in particular, to clamp pads for garment hangers using side clips to hold garments directly to the garment hanger body without the need for opposing clam-shell type clamp pads.
Garment hangers having clamp pads at the opposite ends thereof are well known and are provided in various forms. Such garment hangers generally include an elongated garment hanger body having a hook extending upwardly from a central location thereof, and clamps at the opposite ends thereof. Early garment hangers of this type essentially included clothespin-type spring-loaded clamps at the ends of the garment hanger body.
With the ongoing developments in plastic molding technologies, plastic-molded garment hangers were generally provided with clamps at the opposite ends thereof. Each clamp included a first pad formed integrally with the garment hanger body and positioned in the plane thereof, and a second clamp pad joined by a living hinge to the first clamp pad to permit the first and second clamp pads acting like a clam-shell to capture a garment therebetween when the first and second clamp pads were held closed.
In order to hold the clamp pads closed, early garment hangers used a separate metal spring clip. U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,092 is exemplary of such garment hangers with clamp pads using sliding metal spring clips to hold the clamp pads in closed condition. Of course, the hangers are molded separately from the metal clips and then the metal clips must be inserted, at least a two step operation. To use such hangers, first the garment is positioned between the clamp pads, the second clamp pad is pivoted towards the first clamp pad and the metal clip is snapped into position.
Recently, U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,706 issued and discloses an all plastic garment hanger having clamping pads at the end thereof with the first clamp pad formed with the garment hanger body and the second clamp pad integrally formed therewith through a living hinge to permit opening and closing of the clamps. The benefit of this patent resides in the use of all plastic locking clips which are integrally formed and joined to the garment hanger body through the use of living hinges such that no separate metal spring clips or other such components are required. A multi-step operation is still required to hold garments on the hanger.
While such clamping garment hangers have been accepted as generally satisfactory, it is desirable to provide a garment hanger with clamp pads wherein garments are clamped directly to the pad with a clip, without the need for a pivotable second clamp pad, as well as other features. The present invention provides such a development.